The use of electrical bicycle components, such as, for example, electrically controlled gear shifting mechanisms, is continuously increasing. The prior art describes different approaches for electrically shifting or operating bicycle components with the aid of electrical contact switches. The disadvantage of the known systems is their complex design.
There is a need for an operating device for operating an electrical bicycle component, which not only has a simple design, but also provides sufficient haptic feedback to the rider when said device is actuated.